powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Blue Saber Saga
Blue Saber Saga is the third episode of Power Rangers Super Megaforce, the sequel to Power Rangers Megaforce. This episode is the first to be written by a Power Rangers alumni, Jason Smith. It is also the debut of the the Legendary Mystic Dragon Zord and the Legendary Mystic Force Megazord. It acts as a pseudo-tribute to Power Rangers Mystic Force. Synopsis After being humiliated in battle by a master swordsman monster, Noah suffers a crisis of confidence and questions his worthiness as a Ranger. Plot to be added Cast *Andrew Gray - Troy Burrows/Super Megaforce Red *John Mark Loudermilk - Noah Carver/Super Megaforce Blue *Azim Rizk - Jake Holling/Super Megaforce Green *Ciara Hanna - Gia Moran/Super Megaforce Yellow *Christina Masterson - Emma Goodall/Super Megaforce Pink *Geoff Dolan - Gosei/Gosei Morpher/Legendary Morpher *Estevez Gillespie - Tensou *Stephen Butterworth - Prince Vekar (voice) *John Leigh - Damaras (voice) *Rebecca Parr - Levira (voice) *Mark Wright - Argus (voice) *Ian Harcourt - Mr. Burley *Nic Sampson - Skatana (voice) Legendary Ranger Modes *Legendary Ranger Modes for Blue Saber Saga: **Super Megaforce Red - Jungle Fury Red Ranger, S.P.D. Red Ranger **Super Megaforce Blue - N/A **Super Megaforce Yellow - Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger, S.P.D. Yellow Ranger **Super Megaforce Green - Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger, S.P.D. Green Ranger **Super Megaforce Pink - Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger (female version), S.P.D. Pink Ranger *With this episode, Jake has transformed into both of his non-Green and Black Ranger counterparts at least once, while Emma has transformed into all 3 of her male counterparts at least once. *Much like episode 4 of Gokaiger, both of the Legendary Ranger teams that were used had a Blue Ranger with a typically serious attitude. **S.P.D.: Schuyler Tate was notable for his by-the-book nature and desire to be the leader of the B-Squad Rangers. **Jungle Fury: Theo Martin was notable for being intelligent yet arrogant and lacking in teamwork skills. Episode 04 - Gekiranger Change.jpg|Jungle Fury Rangers Episode 04 - Dekaranger Change.jpg|S.P.D. Rangers Ultimate Ranger Saber Strike *Super Megaforce Blue summons five Blue Ranger powers for his Ultimate Ranger Saber Strike: **Megaforce Blue **Samurai Blue **Mystic Force Blue **Ninja Storm Blue **Lost Galaxy Blue *Coincidentally, the 5 Blue Ranger Keys used in the Ultimate Ranger Saber Strike attack all control the element of water. **Also of coincidence, all male keys used are from Saban-produced seasons while both female keys are from Disney-produced seasons. *The first key he releases and the first attack is from Megaforce Blue and he finishes the attack with himself, Super Megaforce Blue. Errors *The blue ranger-less S.P.D. and Jungle Fury changes in this episode were seen on the computer where Noah looked up footage of the Legendary Rangers in the previous episode. *While the Rangers are fighting the Bruisers, Emma still has her Super Mega Saber, even though she gave it to Noah to use. **A possible explanation for this is probably Emma borrowed Jake's Super Mega Saber. Notes *This is the last appearance of **Super Megaforce Red Ranger's S.P.D. Red Ranger form. **Super Megaforce Yellow Ranger's S.P.D. Yellow Ranger form. **Super Megaforce Green Ranger's S.P.D. Green Ranger (default) form. **Super Megaforce Pink Ranger's S.P.D. Pink Ranger form. *This is the first time one of the Rangers morphs directly into Super Mega Mode without morphing into their basic Ranger form. (Noah Carver and Emma Goodall were the first ones to do it in the episode). * This episode shows that Gosei has Ranger Keys of their normal Megaforce forms. However only the Blue Ranger key was ever shown on-screen, leaving the others to only assumptions. *Last season's third episode was also a Blue Ranger focus episode. **The succeeding season would later focus the Blue Ranger on the fourth episode instead, with the monster of the week would be once again voiced by Nic Sampson. *Although this episode can't be considered a Mystic Force tribute, Nic Sampson, the actor for Charlie Thorn /Yellow Mystic Ranger, voiced Skatana while the key for Madison Rocca (Blue Mystic Ranger) was used for the finisher and was the center key for the main Blue Keys. The Mystic Blue Ranger Key is also shown at the ending of the episode. Also, in a slight coincidence, the Super Mega Rangers receiving Legendary Mystic Dragon Zord happens in the third episode, which is the same equivalent Mystic Force episode where the Mystic Dragon Zord is first formed. See Also (tribute to Magiranger, the equivalent for Mystic Force) (fight footage & story) Category:Episode